Coração Acorrentado
by Cacadora-de-Arthemis
Summary: Alison descobre ser uma semideusa. Ela vai para o Acampamento. É reclamada. Se apaixona. Pega ódio por esse menino por que ele é um canalha. É colocada numa missão junto com ele. Maravilha...   ' ::: Descubra o que acontecerá!
1. Um Dragão Me Persegue

**Eaí galera, como estão?**

**Bom, vamos explicar a Fic:**

"Alison McCurty é uma garota excluída da escola e com dificuldades na vida, mas tudo muda quando um homem-bode chega e a leva para um lugar, onde ele diz se chamar "Acampamento Meio-Sangue".

Após ser reclamada por um Deus cujo diz ser seu pai, Alison tem que rever os conceitos do seu coração sobre um Semideus nojentinho que mexe com ela, isso tudo, em uma missão."

**Ficou bom? Não? Okay...**

**Akaspoksopakopskaposkao**

**Boa leitura!**

.

.

.

Eu estava tentando ler o que estava escrito na lousa.

Eu acho que meu irmão teria que me levar no oculista, por que as letras escritas no quadro negro dançavam na minha frente.

Sacudi a cabeça e a abaixei pra minha carteira.

Meu irmão, Kyle, era como o meu pai. Ele cuidou de mim desde sempre... minha mãe morreu no meu parto, e eu nunca a tinha conhecido e Kyle e eu não tínhamos pai. Quer dizer, ele tinha. Mas eu era filha de outra pessoa, e eu não conhecia o meu pai biológico.

O pai de Kyle, meu padrasto, trabalhava em viagens e nunca ficava em casa.

Olhei pela janela enquanto a chuva escorria pelo vidro. Estava uma bela tempestade lá fora.

A aula acabou e eu pus a mochila em meus ombros e sai da sala.

Eu suspirei ao ver a tempestade.

- Oi – disse uma voz ao meu lado.

Me virei pra olhar pra um menino de cabelos castanhos arruivados cacheados. Ele usava um gorro, e andava com dificuldade. Ele tinha olhos azuis.

- Hey – cumprimentei baixinho.

- Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou.

- Alison – respondi – e o seu?

- Grover – ele disse – prazer Alison.

Sorri com medo pro menino. Eu jurava que nunca tinha visto esse garoto na minha vida...

- Alison, você tem que sair daqui – ele disse tenso do assustada pra ele.

- Como é? – falei.

- Você tem que sair daqui – ele repetiu – está em perigo.

- Você tem problemas – falei me afastando do menino.

Tirei meu celular do bolso e tentei ligar pra Kyle.

- Alison? – chamou Grover – isso é um cel...?... Não! Alison, não!

Mas foi tarde demais.

Kyle atendeu.

- Alô? Ally? – ele disse.

Antes d'eu conseguir responder, Grover bateu no meu celular com a ao e o jogou longe.

- Menino! – berrei nervosa – qual seu problema!

Ele agarrou meu pulso.

- Corre!

- O quê? – falei sendo arrastada.

- CORRE!

Ouvi um rugido atrás de mim.

Olhei rapidamente pra trás pra ver uma espécie de Dragão, gigante e verde.

- Meu Deus! – berrei – o que é aquilo!

Grover não me respondeu e continuou correndo.

Ele me levou até um carro estacionado ali, abriu a porta e me jogou dentro.

- Acelera Percy! – ele berrou.

O menino no volante pisou fundo e acelerou.

- O que é aquilo! – berrei de novo.

- É um Drakon – explicou Grover.

- Um o que! - falei.

- Explico mais tarde – disse Grover.

O Drakon estava se aproximando de nós.

Meu coração batia rápido e forte. O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava sonhando?

- Segura aê! – berrou Percy.

Ele girou o carro 180º graus, e acelerou pelo Drakon sem que este visse, o que fez a cobra/dragão gigantesca ficar parada e confusa no mesmo lugar.

Percy suspirou.

- Logo ele vai sentir nosso cheiro. Temos que ser rápidos.

"Nosso cheiro"? – Pensei.

Percy dirigiu até estarmos perto de uma colina.

Então, ele estacionou o carro.

- Vem Alison – convidou Grover.

Eu não me mexi.

- Não saio desse carro até você me explicar o que está acontecendo.

- Vem menina – disse Percy me esticando a mão – Explicaremos tudo pra você quando você estiver a salvo. Confie em mim.

Eu confiei. Por alguma razão, o adolescente de cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos verdes me parecia confiável.

Tremendo e em pânico, eu dei a mão a ele e ele me puxou do carro.

Nós três subimos a colina.

- Bem vinda...? – Percy disse.

- Alison – falei.

Ele sorriu.

- Bem vinda Alison, ao acampamento Meio-Sangue! – disse Percy mostrando a colina com a mão.

No topo da colina, tinha um pinheiro.

E na base do pinheiro, um dragão dourado com várias cabeças guardava uma espécie de capa dourada.

Arregalei meus olhos pra ele, mas fiquei muito mais chocada ao ver, que embaixo dessa colina existia um novo mundo. Um mundo, onde que por alguma razão, parecia que eu me sentiria em casa.

.

.

.

**Até o próximo!**


	2. Sou Apresentada a Um Novo Mundo

**Oi meu povo, como estão? Bom, aqui está o capitulo 2 da Fic... espero que gostem! Bjos!**

* * *

><p>Percy e Grover me conduziram até uma enorme casa, pintada de azul claro.<p>

Na varanda, um homem de cadeira de rodas e um outro gordinho, com camiseta de leopardos estavam jogando um jogo estranho.

- Quíron? Sr. D? – Grover chamou.

- Oh – disse o de cadeira de rodas sorridente. – Olá Grover, Percy... E você é?

- Alison McCurty – falei.

- Suponho que ela seja a nova Semideusa.

Percy sorriu assentindo.

- A nova o quê? – perguntei.

Quíron sorriu.

- Venha minha querida, deixa eu lhe explicar.

Ele começou a entrar na casa quando o Sr. D exclamou.

- O que? Vai abandonar o jogo agora Pocotó?

Quíron sorriu.

- Eu vou explicar a garota...

- Argh. – Sr. D o cortou.

Levantei a sobrancelha pra ele, mas segui Quíron pra dentro da casa.

Havia algumas pessoas ali. Percy e Grover não entraram.

Uma menina ruiva estava comendo Ruffles e de vez enquando jogava uma batatinha para a cabeça de um leopardo (que deveria estar empalhado, e morto) comer.

- Rachel. – cumprimentou Quíron.

- E aí? – ela respondeu – Bem vinda ao Acampamento.

- Obrigada – respondi.

- Sente-se meu bem – disse Quíron indicando uma poltrona. Me sentei.

- Olha, teria como me explicar o porque d'eu ser perseguida por um dragão até aqui? – falei.

Quíron suspirou.

- Alison, conhece a mitologia grega?

- Um pouco – falei.

- Se lembra dos deuses gregos, como Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite...?

Assenti. Disso eu me lembrava. Era um dos meus temas prediletos na escola.

- Eles... bem... Er... – Quíron não sabia como continuar.

- Eles são reais. – cortou Rachel do sofá.

- Como é? – falei.

- Sim, obrigada pela sua delicadeza Rachel, eles são reais.

Fiquei chocada em silencio.

- Ok, falando sério agora. – eu disse.

- Estou falando sério. Os deuses gregos...

- E romanos – adicionou Rachel cortando Quíron.

- Rachel!

- Desculpe.

Quíron limpou a garganta e continuou.

- Os deuses gregos e romanos, são reais. Na verdade, toda a mitologia grega e romana é. Aqui no Acampamento Meio Sangue, só tratamos da mitologia grega, então, vamos lá. – ele disse – tudo o que já foi mencionado na mitologia, ou seja, deuses, monstros, semideuses, e criaturas são reais. E você está ao redor delas.

Eu estava chocada demais para falar.

- Então... – falei – você quer dizer que... todos aqui nesse Acampamento são o quê? – falei.

- Semideuses. Inclusive você. E aquele 'dragão' que te perseguiu até aqui, era um Drakon. Um monstro.

Joguei as mãos nos cabelos.

- Ah meu Deus! – eu disse – isso só pode ser um sonho! Um pesadelo! Eu não sou nenhuma semideusa!

- É. – Quíron confirmou sorrindo. – Quer que eu prove que tudo isso é real?

Olhei pra ele.

Ele sorriu e saiu da cadeira de rodas.

Conforme um grande cavalo branco foi surgindo eu fui arregalando os olhos.

- Eu sou um centauro – ele disse assim que o enorme cavalo branco já estava inteiramente a vista.

- Ah meu Deus! – gritei me afastando com medo.

- Calma, não é razão para ter medo...

Olhei pra Rachel.

- Você também é uma semideusa?

- Não – ela disse- eu sou o oráculo. Abrigo o espírito dos Delphos dentro de mim e faço profecias. Mas na verdade, eu sou uma mortal com o dom da visão.

Olhei pra Quíron pedindo explicações.

- Ela era uma menina normal, que conseguia ver atraves da névoa, isso é, os monstros, armas dos semideuses, e deuses.

- Se... seu eu sou uma semideusa... eu sou filha de algum deus ou deusa?

- Sim. Você convive com seu pai ou com a sua mãe?

- Com meu irmão – falei.

- Agora tudo fica mais complicado. – disse Quíron. – Rachel, mostre a ela o Acampamento, e a instale no Chalé de Hermes até que ela seja reclamada.

- Okay – disse a ruiva – vamos lá!

Eu a segui enquanto andávamos pelo acampamento e ela me mostrava os lugares e os chalés.

- Cada deus tem o seu chalé. Antigamente eram doze, agora, já existe mais alguns, caso de alguns semideuses filhos dos deuses menores.

- Ou seja, sem ser um dos doze olimpianos?

- Você pega rápido – ela disse. – Todo semideus fica no chalé de Hermes, até que seu pai, ou mãe reclame você. Se isso acontecer, você vai para o chalé do seu pai.

Assenti.

- Quanto anos você tem Alison?

- 14 – falei.

- Hum, idade boa pra ser reclamada. Você deve ser filha de uma Deus meio importante... não é fácil ter um Drakon como seu primeiro monstro. Mas Annabeth teve um ciclope, e Percy, o minotauro.

- Quando você diz o Minotauro, você quer dizer...?

- O Minotauro.

- Oh – falei – E quem e Annabeth?

- Annabeth é uma das campistas do acampamento. Filha de Athena. Namorada do Percy.

- Onde ela está?

- Numa missão. Chegará logo logo.

- Missão?

- Lembra que eu disse que era Oráculo? Então, minhas profecias geram missões. E aqui é o refeitório.

Era um pátio grande decorado como na antiga Grécia, com algumas mesas e bancos.

- Logo tocará o sinal, aí todos vamos vir comer. Você deverá se sentar na mesa de seu pai/mãe olimpiano. Por enquanto, você sentará no de Hermes.

Assenti.

Ela me levou até o chalé de Hermes.

Ela abriu a porta e eu me vi dentro da bagunça generalizada.

- Minha nossa! – falei.

Havia roupa para todos os lados, e campistas dormiam no chão, ou dividiam cama

Rachel mostrou os dentes com uma cara tipo: "Vixe!"

- Esqueci de mencionar. O Chalé de Hermes é...

- Uma zona! – completei.

- É – ela concordou – Travis! Connor! – ela chamou.

Dois adolescentes de uns dezesseis anos correram até a gente. Ele tinham cabelos cacheados castanhos e um aspecto maroto.

- Esta é Alison, nova campista. Indefinida, ficará aqui, ok?

- Okay. Tudo bom, gata? – o da direita disse.

- Connor, ela mal chegou no Acampamento, pare de dar em cima dela...

Ele rolou os olhos sorrindo

- Ok, ok...

Eu ri.

- Alison, estes são os conselheiros chefes do Chalé de Hermes, Travis e Connor Stoll.

- Bem vinda ao Chalé de Hermes Alison – disse um deles... Travis eu acho.

- Vou buscar a blusa dela do acampamento Meio Sangue, e já trago aqui – disse Rachel acenando pra mim.

Entrei no chalé.

- Bom Allie... Posso te chamar de Allie certo? – disse Connor.

- Aham.

- Tente achar algum lugar pra dormir... não é fácil...

- O- Obrigada... – falei susirando e começando a procurar um lugar livre no chalé.

* * *

><p><strong> Oie! Ficou bom? =DD Digam nas reviews, ou mandem asks no meu Tumblr! O link está no Perfil! *o*<strong>


	3. Meu Pai se Revela

**E aí, o que acharam dos outros capitulos? Poxa, não recebi UMA review... seus maus.. =(**

**Bom, espero que gostem mais dessa! O papai da Aliie se revelou! hauhauauha**

* * *

><p>- Alison? – Connor chamou – hora do jantar!<p>

Suspirei, mas me levantei da minha cama improvisada e os segui para o refeitório. No meio do caminho, avistei Percy e Grover conversando.

- Oi Percy. Oi Grover – falei me aproximando.

- Hey – eles disseram sorrindo – se ajeitou direitinho no chalé de Hermes?

- Estou bem – falei.

- Já descobriu quem é seu pai olimpiano? – perguntou Grover.

- Não... Connor disse que provavelmente aconteça hoje. Na hora do jantar.

Percy sorriu.

- Não fique com medo.

- Não estou com medo. Estou com vergonha – respondi prendendo os cabelos num coque mal feito.

- Vergonha de que? Quando eu fui reclamado, eu era o único filho de Poseidon. E sou até hoje.

Mantive o olhar em Percy por alguns segundos até desviar, quando percebi que eu não tinha mais argumentos.

Empaquei no meu lugar quando vi o numero de pessoas na mesa de Hermes.

- Como eu vou sentar lá? – falei apontando.

Percy riu.

- Não sei. Boa sorte Alison.

Ele se dirigiu a mesa dele e eu com um gemido andei devagar até a mesa de Hermes.

Tentei me sentar mas algum filho de Hermes me empurrou sem querer. Cerrei os olhos.

Tentei de novo. Não consegui.

Estava me irritando. Essa baderna e eu não conseguia um ligar pra sentar.

Tentei mais uma vez sem sucesso, e então eu explodi.

- AI MAS QUE SACO! EU SÓ QUERO SENTAR NA MERDA DA MESA, É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM! – berrei.

Todos no refeitório ficaram em silencio e os filhos de Hemes se espremeram e me deram um lugar pra sentar.

- Obrigada! – exclamei e me sentei nervosa.

Pude ver as filhas de Aphrodite comentando algo sobre mim, mas eu não dei a mínima. Passei o olhar em todas as mesas e meus olhos se prenderam em uma, por alguma razão. Uma com apenas três semideuses. Dois meninos e uma menina.

Cutuquei a campista ao meu lado.

- Aquela mesa ali é de que Deus?

- Deusa. – ela me corrigiu é de Hecate. E aqueles são os filhos dela: Bobby, Dimitri e Alana.

Bobby tinha cabelos loiros e olhos escuros. Dimitri tinha ambos olhos e cabelos no mesmo tom de mel. Alana era loura e tinha olhos claros.

- Hecate? Ela é Deusa do que? – falei.

- Da magia e das sombras eu acho... – a menina disse. – é meio macabra se quer saber minha opinião.

Os filhos de Hecate não pareciam macabros. Eles pareciam... normais.

Quando chegou a hora da oferenda, eu separei um pouquinho de comida no meu prato pra jogar na fogueira. Era estranho, por isso, não vou nem comentar.

Assim que chegou a minha vez, eu joguei a comida na fogueira e baixinho eu disse:

- Me diga que você é.

Um ofego em todo refeitório me fez abrir os olhos. Todos olhavam pra mim.

- Alison... – disse Percy – você é...

- Sou o que? – falei – Uma semideusa? Já me toquei Percy...

Um garoto bonito, vestido totalmente de preto e com alguns detalhes de caveira se levantou da mesa ali.

Wow, amei o estilo dele.

Ele apontou pra algo acima de mim.

Levantei os olhos e vi bem em cima da minha cabeça, o símbolo de uma caveira preta brilhando.

- O... o que significa isso? – perguntei quando a caveira desapareceu.

- Significa... – disse o menino de preto – que você é minha irmã. Bem vinda Alison, filha de Hades, Deus dos mortos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hehey!**

**E aí? Já tinham suas suspeitas? =DD**


	4. Uma Nova Profecia

**Oi, tudo bom? Bom, aqui está um novo capitulo da Fic, espero que gostem! =DD**

.

.

.

.

Eu abri a porta do chalé e entrei.

Era uma casa escura, com as luzes fracas. Um lareira estava ali a frente e os beliches saiam das paredes com detalhes de caveiras neles. A parede por dentro era preta, mas tinha algumas lâmpadas para fazer qualquer coisa, escrever ou sei lá o que mais.

- Bem vinda ao Chalé de Hades – disse o menino – eu sou o Nico.

- Oi... irmão – falei.

Ele deu um leve sorrisinho. Ele parecia ser exatamente da minha idade (15 anos).

- Você pretende ficar aqui no Acampamento? – disse Nico.

- Como assim? Podemos sair? – perguntei.

- Os filhos de Hades podem viajar pelo Mundo Inferior, já que nosso pai é o Rei lá.

Mantive meus olhos em Nico durante um momento e então me sentei com força em uma cama, joguei as mãos nos cabelos e suspirei.

- Oh Deuses... – falei.

- O que foi? A ficha que é uma Semideusa não caiu ainda?

- Não, essa já caiu. Só ainda não caiu a ficha de que meu pai é o Rei dos Mortos.

Nico sorriu.

- É difícil, mas a gente se acostuma.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei pra ele. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

- Obrigada – falei – Onde posso arranjar uma jaqueta dessa?

Ele riu.

- Eu lhe trago uma, como presente de boas vindas.

Eu sorri pra ele.

- E como faço pra ir pro Mundo Inferior?

- Isso, você vai ter que aprender sozinha.

Suspirei.

- Você não tá com sua blusa do Acampamento, então devo supor que você mora lá embaixo?

- Eu moro em qualquer lugar – ele respondeu – venho aqui de vez enquando. O chalé é inteiramente seu.

- Vixe – falei – isso aqui vai virar uma bagunça!

Ele riu.

- Bom Alison, espero que se sinta em casa.

- Acho que irei. Pelo menos tenho lugar pra dormir... – falei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu.

- Até mais... se precisar de qualquer coisa, fale com Quíron, ele saberá o que fazer.

Assenti.

Nico acenou e desapareceu pela porta.

Suspirei e escolhi uma cama (A mais perto da lareira).

Eu rapidamente deitei nela, e apaguei.

O sol invadiu o Chalé por uma das janelas e eu pisquei pra ajustar meus olhos.

A lareira estava apagada e o chalé não parecia tão vazio assim.

Respirei fundo e me pus de pé.

Eu tinha dormido com a camiseta e jeans, então nem mudei. É, eu sou uma bagunça.

Sai do chalé e andei pelo acampamento.

Todos os campistas que me viam olhavam pra mim. Acho que não era tão comum de se ver um filho dos três Grandes Deuses.

Eu estava perto da caverna de Rachel quando ouvi um grito.

Todos que ouviram olharam assustados e então todos nós corremos pra aquela direção.

Entrei na caverna primeiro mas parei chocada quando vi Rachel jogada no chão.

Ela estava desacordada.

- Alguém chame ajuda! – berrei.

Uma menina ali (Filha de Aphrodite) saiu correndo pra chamar Quíron.

Percy chegou antes.

- Alison? O que ouve? Rachel? – ele disse ao vê-la.

- Ela gritou e quando cheguei aqui já estava assim!

Percy passou os braços em volta de Rachel e a pegou no colo.

- Vamos!

Nós fomos para a casa grande.

Lá, Quíron ajudou a deitar Rachel no sofá.

Um filho de Apollo se aproximou e encostou um pano molhado na testa dela.

Eu relatei a Percy e Quíron o que houve.

- ... E então, Percy a trouxe aqui.

- O que será que aconteceu? – disse Annabeth que tinha chegado no meio da história.

- Eu não sei, talvez ela tenha recebido uma profecia das grandes.

Ouvimos um ofego e Rachel se sentou com impacto. Seus cachos ruivos grudados na testa.

- Rachel! – disse Percy se ajoelhando no chão na frente dela – o que houve? O que você viu?

Ela grudou o braço de Percy com força. Tanta força que as juntas da mão dela ficaram brancas.

- Rachel... Ouch! – disse Percy.

- Nos diga o que viu! – exclamei.

Ela olhou pra mim e todos que estavam presentes ficaram em silencio.

- Uma profecia. Uma tão poderosa... muito, muito forte Quíron, dessa vez o negocio é sério.

- Como era? Pode repetir? – disse Annabeth.

Ela assentiu então disse:

* * *

><p><em>- "Cinco semideuses serão os escolhidos<em>

_Para salvar o Semideus Perdido._

_Com um poder jamais visto e incrivelmente forte,_

_Os monstros o perseguem dia e noite atrás de morte._

_A Coruja, O Cavalo, A Caveira, A Sombra e o Ladrão._

_São esses os escolhidos, que provavelmente, não conseguirão._

_Caso isso aconteça, O Olimpo irá se revoltar,_

_E jamais, nenhum semideus, irá ajudar."_

* * *

><p>Todos ficaram em silencio.<p>

- Isso... não é bom... – disse Percy em choque.

Quíron não tinha se quer palavras.

- A Coruja, o Cavalo, A Caveira, A Sombra e o Ladrão? – repeti.

- Alison, a maioria das profecias precisam ser interpretadas – disse Annabeth – por exemplo, coruja, é o animal símbolo de Athena.

- O de Poseidon é Cavalo – disse Percy olhando pra Annabeth.

Ela assentiu.

- Ladrão está mais do que claro que seja Hermes – disse alguém.

- Sobram a sombra e a caveira. – falei.

- A Deusa das Sombras é Hecate. – disse Rachel.

- Caveira... – disse Percy – é de Hades.

Todos olharam pra mim.

- Pode ser o Nico. – falei.

- Pode – disse Annabeth. – Assim como pode ser qualquer filho de Athena, qualquer filho de Hecate e qualquer filho de Hermes.

- Argh! – Percy grunhiu.

Ele era o único filho de Poseidon.

- Nos últimos 3 anos, eu passei já por duas profecias das pesadas, seria pedir muito ficar em paz! – ele exclamou e eu sorri.

- Acho então que eu... devo ir dizer ao Nico para ficar por aqui por mais uns dias? – falei.

Annabeth assentiu.

- Peça pra ele ficar até que nós resolvermos quem irá na missão.

Assenti.

- Alison? – chamou Rachel.

Olhei pra ela.

- Sim, Rachel?

Ela estava mais branca do que o suficiente.

- Cuidado.

Então ela apagou.

.

.

.

.

**E aí? Ficou bom? Mandem suas reviews! =DD**


End file.
